Marry Me
by BabyyBre
Summary: One of Danny Reagan's best memories is the day he asked his wife to marry him.


Title: Marry Me

Summary: One of Danny Reagan's best memories is the day he asked his wife to marry him.

A/N: I thought of the fic as I was listing to Train's "Marry Me." It's a song fic …. But it's cute

*** Blue Bloods ***

"_Forever can never be long enough for me __  
><em>_Feel like I've had long enough with you __  
><em>_Forget the world now we won't let them see __  
><em>_But there's one thing left to do."_

Danny Reagan felt like there was a burning hole in his pocket. He wanted today to run smoothly but his nerves were kicking in, and he was scared he was going to mess up things.

It was December 24th, 11:51 pm.

Soon enough, he was going to get down on one knee and confess his love to the only woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Linda.

Danny always thought of as an angel sent from heaven, and his dad always called her the girl with the gift.

Linda was the only person that could keep Danny clam by a single touch. Linda was the only person that could make Danny laugh, when he wanted to scream.

Linda was the only person in the world that made Danny feels special. And that was something Danny couldn't take for granted.

He loved the girl, no other words for the description but he loves her.

"_Now that the weight has lifted __  
><em>_Love has surely shifted my way __  
><em>_Marry Me__  
><em>_Today and every day __  
><em>_Marry Me __  
><em>_If I ever get the nerve to say __  
><em>_Hello in this cafe __  
><em>_Say you will __  
><em>_Mm-hmm __  
><em>_Say you will __  
><em>_Mm-hmm "__  
><em>

Danny listened as Linda talked with his father and mother. He heard Joe, Jamie and Erin talking behind him but he didn't hear exactly what the three were talking about; he just couldn't stop looking at the woman he loved.

"She has an amazing smile." Danny heard himself say out loud.

"What?" He heard his youngest brother ask, confused on what his older brother was talking about.

"She has an amazing smile." Danny repeated himself, still looking out the dinning room table from the kitchen table.

He heard Erin laugh, and Jamie ask once again, "What?" But adding the, "Are you on drugs?"

He heard an ow from Jamie, before he heard Joe's voice chime in, "He's not on drugs, Jamie. He's in love." Joe chuckled. "Never thought I'd say that about our player in the family. But, Jamie, Danny Reagan is in love."

Danny said nothing, but he agreed with Joe. "Yeah, I'm in love."

Erin giggled, "Finally, the big man admits it!"

Danny smiled, "And tonight I am going to ask her to become a Reagan." He turned around to his family members with a smile, waiting for them to say something to his bold statement.

"_Together can never be close enough for me __  
><em>_Feel like I am close enough to you __  
><em>_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love __  
><em>_And you're beautiful __  
><em>_Now that the wait is over __  
><em>_And love and has finally shown her my way __  
><em>_Marry me __  
><em>_Today and every day __  
><em>_Marry__ me __  
><em>_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe __  
><em>_Say you will __  
><em>_Mm-hmm __  
><em>_Say you will __  
><em>_Mm-hmm."_

Jamie was the first one to smile and say something, "I think it's a good idea…" The teenager said to his wacky older brother.

Joe smiled; too, he looked as happy as Danny looked at this moment. "Linda Reagan, fits perfectly."

Danny smiled at Joe's comment, making a note to thank him for making Linda feel part of the family; the first night Danny brought her home to meet the family. He owed a lot to Joe for that night.

Erin hugged Danny and told him, "You're going to make an great husband, Danny."

Danny felt happy, and that's when he made his way to the dining room. He saw that Linda's face lit up as soon as he walked in, and he asked, "Can you come take a walk outside with me…please?" Danny asked Linda, feeling the tiny box in his left front pocket burning through his pocket and into his skin.

"Of course, Danny." Linda said, excusing herself from the table before making her way to the man she loved.

Danny saw his mother turn to his father with a smile only a kid on Christmas morning had, "I think this is the night." She said quietly, and Danny silently wondered if Linda overheard his mother's comment.

Danny looked down to her and smiled, she didn't hear a thing.

_"__Promise me __  
><em>_You'll always be __  
><em>_Happy by my side __  
><em>_I promise to __  
><em>_Sing to you __  
><em>_When all the music dies."_

Danny brought Linda to his favorite place, which brought him peaceful and happy memories from his childhood.

The garden, his mother worked a lot over. Though the garden, like the rest of the yard, was full of snow; Danny still wanted this to be the place where Linda, hopefully, said yes.

He looked at his watch, it was almost midnight.

He saw the faces of his family peeking through the window and was grateful that his girlfriend couldn't see them, smiling like hopeful idiots.

He was about to speak, before his heart skipped a beat, and he realized he was missing something.

_Get down on one knee you idiot. _Danny cursed himself in head, before he let go of Linda's hand lightly, and made one knee on the ground, and he hopeful face to face the woman he loved.

"Linda…I love you." Danny confessed, and he saw Linda's eyes fill with tears and he smiled at her. "I love you. I can't tell you enough that I love you, and I can not live my life without you. If I ever didn't have you in my life I would be missing half my heart…I love you…it's the truth Linda…and…and…"

Linda laughed when she realized that Danny was freaking out, and forgetting what he planed to say to her. She stretched out her hands to Danny's and clasped her hands over Danny's hand. "Yes, Danny." She said quietly, hoping Danny would hear the words.

"What?" Danny asked confused. "Wait…yes? Yes!" He said after a few minutes, when he realized what she said. "Yes! You said yes!" Danny screamed happily, before he wrapped his arms around and kissed her.

In the corner of his eye, he saw his family…cheering.

"_And marry me __  
><em>_Today and everyday __  
><em>_Marry me __  
><em>_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe __  
><em>_Say you will __  
><em>_Mm-hmm __  
><em>_Say you will __  
><em>_Marry me __  
><em>_Mm-hmm"_

*** Blue Bloods ***

Merry Chirstmas!


End file.
